Surrender
by pexylexy
Summary: Edward/Jasper - Sequel to "It's all about the strategy" - rated M for sexual content - Edward can't wait to get home to see if Jasper really goes through with the strategy he had in mind


_Strip you. Take you. Make you beg._

The words echoed in Edward's mind for the rest of his school day and Jasper's smug smile whenever they crossed paths wasn't exactly helping to forget about it either. To top it all, Jasper was already gone by the time he finally left school and much to Alice's and even Emmett's amusement he managed to set a new record for getting home as fast as possible.

He threw open the door to the Cullen mansion, his voice echoing off the walls when he called out. "Jazz! Where are you?"

Alice breezed past him with a smile. "Kitchen." When Edward entered the kitchen a few moments later, Alice was already close to Jasper, whispering in a hushed voice. "We're off hunting... and Carlisle shouldn't be home until evening. So you two just..." She gestured vaguely and a smile grazed her lips when Jasper fondly kissed her cheek with a whispered 'thank you'.

Once all of their siblings were out of sight and earshot, Jasper already had his front pressed to Edward's back, strong hands pinning Edward's to the kitchen island in front of him. "We're all alone. The whole house to ourselves. Excited?"

Jasper's husky voice was lined with laughter as Edward squirmed back against him, dents already visible where their hands were pressed to the counter.

"Yeah, thought so..." Jasper backed off a little till he rested against the opposite counter, watching Edward spin around, confusion evident in his eyes at the loss of contact. "Strip."

"What...?"

"I said. Strip." Trembling fingers frantically fumbled with unwilling buttons as Edward tried to get rid off his shirt as fast as possible, eventually ripping it almost in half in his hurry to get the irritating garment off. Jasper watched him closely, casually unbuttoning his own shirt without once taking his eyes of the those shaking fingers that where currently fighting with the belt buckle.

Jasper let his shirt fall to the floor, his hands covering Edward's to still them a moment later. "What's the hurry, pretty boy?"

He deftly unbuckled the other vampire's belt and unbuttoned his jeans with ease. Jasper stopped briefly to crash their lips together in an open-mouthed kiss, tongues sliding against each other in a battle for dominance Edward knew he was expected to lose. And given Jasper's current dominant streak it was obvious he would have lost anyway.

So he willingly surrendered, letting the older vampire take control once more until his mind was too hazed with desire to think straight. Jasper lips leaving his and making their way across his jaw down to his neck and finally his chest didn't exactly help to regain some self-control either.

A low groan sought release from his throat when sharp fingernails followed the path, raking over too-sensitive skin, leaving him wanting more, wanting Jasper to stop teasing and just _touch_ him. Instead long fingers hooked into the top of his jeans and underwear, teasingly dragging them down his hips until they pooled around his ankles. Much to Jasper's delight, Edward eagerly toed off his shoes with some difficulty before kicking off every last piece of clothing still left on him. With a smirk, Jasper easily spun him around, keeping him pinned against the counter again.

Edward gasped at the feel of rough denim grazing his skin whenever Jasper moved just a fraction of an inch. His gasp turned into a moan soon enough as Jasper covered his back entirely, sweet breath ghosting over his ear with the older vampire's lips only inches away.

"You like that, don't you? Surrendering control, giving yourself up completely?"

For a brief moment Edward felt like struggling but instead he just bucked back into the lean body behind him, revelling in the breathy chuckle it elicited. "Yeah, I know you do..."

Jasper's body leaving his and the distinct rustle of denim behind him made Edward straighten up for a moment but almost immediately a strong hand on his back pushed him down again, keeping him bent over the counter. "Don't. Move."

Edward could actually feel himself shiver at the rasped command, a wanton moan escaping his lips when one long finger entered him roughly, shortly followed by a second. All too soon the fingers left again, leaving him whimpering with the loss. Still the hand on his back didn't allow him to move even an inch as he eventually was filled again, a low groan echoing off the kitchen walls when Jasper finally pushed in all the way.

He gave a few teasing thrusts but none that actually gave Edward enough stimulation for satisfaction. "Jazz... please... more..."

Jasper brought his mouth as close to Edward's ear again as he could manage. "You don't get to come till I say so..." Edward swallowed visibly. "Anything... just _move..._" He made another attempt at bucking back, but the older vampire's grip was relentless. He didn't need to see Jasper to know he had a self-satisfied smirk on his lips but for once he didn't care. If only he would... _move._

Jasper eventually set a hard rhythm that would have knocked the breath out of his lungs, fingers digging into Edward's hip hard enough to leave finger-marks on the ice-white skin, eliciting another plea. "Please... I want... need..."

The desire Edward was leaking out of every pore heightened Jasper's arousal even further and had him quickening his pace all too soon. He pulled Edward up straight in unusually jerky movements, holding him flush to his chest as his fangs lightly pierced the younger vampire's throat, the faintest taste of blood on his tongue making it all the more intense.

"Come." he rasped into Edward's ear before his teeth sank back into pale, flawless flesh, white heat rushing through his every fibre as the sweet taste of blood sent him right over the edge, his body shuddering as the ecstasy peaked. He barely registered Edward trembling in his hold as well, finally letting go now that he had permission.

Jasper held Edward close to him for another few moments before relinquishing his hold almost gently, giving the other vampire the opportunity to steady himself on the kitchen island while Jasper stepped back a bit to rest against the counter.

Edward took a minute to recompose his self-control before he let his eyes wander over to where Jasper leant against the counter, eyes pitch-black, red around the iris, lips open in a slight pant, barefoot, hair all ruffled, buttoning up his jeans. Definitely a sight to behold. Definitely something he could get used to. And definitely something he wouldn't want to miss for anything.


End file.
